The disclosure relates generally to medical imaging devices used during surgical procedures to visualize a surgical area, and more particularly, to an endoscopy device having a single unitary non-slip tubing for irrigation, suction, electrical power, imaging data, and the thermal management of integral Light Emitting Diode (LED) light sources using liquid filled cooling chamber.
Typically, a health care provider may use endoscopy for the investigation of symptoms, confirmation of a diagnosis, or for giving treatment. Generally, endoscopy is used to visualize and explore an anatomical cavity. Endoscopy, when directed toward a specific anatomical application, may be referred to by terminology specific to the endoscopic application. For example, arthroscopy is generally used to visualize and explore a large joint such as the knee, hip, or the shoulder or smaller joints such as the wrist, elbow, and ankle. Accordingly, arthroscopy helps eliminate the need for conventional and relatively invasive surgery on the joints. The terms arthroscopy and endoscopy are used interchangeably and both generally relate to medical imaging devices used during surgical procedures to visualize a surgical area.
Conventional arthroscopy entails insertion, under anesthesia, of a probe into a joint to be examined. The probe assembly typically comprises a high-definition camera and a light source. Conventional arthroscopy light sources generate light using halogen bulbs, which generate an excessive amount of heat. Excessive heat is usually managed with a fan. Said light source is attached to a fiber-optic cable to transmit the light from the light source to the arthroscope. The joint is usually distended for better visualization of the interior structures of the anatomical cavity, which is accomplished by injecting sterile irrigation fluid. Said irrigation fluid is injected into the joint through irrigation portals. The rate of flow and the pressure of the fluid are controlled by the surgeon. The irrigation fluid is subsequently sucked out under vacuum and through suction channels conveniently located into the arthroscope shaft. The suction and irrigation tubing as well as the power cable for the high definition camera are assembled at the time of surgery and connected to the appropriate units. However, they are laid down onto the surgical field, which becomes congested with several cables and wires, which may become entangled, or slide off the operative field and become contaminated. The plurality of tubing and cables attached to the arthroscope may also become cumbersome and reduce the dexterity of the surgeon.
That main problem with conventional arthroscopy unit is that the halogen light source becomes excessively hot requiring a fan or other cooling process. Furthermore, the fiber optic light transmission cable is fragile and sustains considerable damage from repetitive sterilization process causing breakage of the individual sintered fibers and progressive loss of the transmitted light intensity. U.S. Pat. No. 7,668,450 describes the use of multiple LED light sources. However, they seem to generate a substantial amount of heat, which requires a cooling device such as an external heat sink and a Peltier device. These can be cumbersome and expensive. They may get considerably hot themselves and may inflict injury to the operator.
US Pat. Application Publication 2008/0064931 A1 describes one or more channels which may carry cooling fluid. However, the LED elements are mounted on aluminum or ceramic plate or substrate, which is bonded to the cooling channel. There is no direct contact of the cooling fluid with the LED elements, Furthermore; the fluid is directed across the imaging lenses to clear body fluid or tissue debris.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not suitable for providing a liquid cooled integral LED light source for endoscopy.
A major improvement provided by the instant invention is a single tube comprising irrigation/suction tubes, cable and LED power supply cable for the camera all in a singular non-slip tube attached to the outer scope unit with a simple “Quick Connect” mechanism.